


Why Ravenclaw's are not that clever

by Thisishappening



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisishappening/pseuds/Thisishappening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I looked at Ginny and raised an eyebrow at her wondering look.<br/>She blinked before speaking slowly "He does realise he's not actually all that, Harry could whoop his ass, and I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be clever, but they're fawning all over HIM."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Ravenclaw's are not that clever

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to JK Rowling, Characters are hers *sigh*, but plot's mine.  
> Hope you enjoy, please leave a comment, thank you for reading.

Hermione P.O.V  
Boot was really starting to annoy the hell out of me, going everywhere sprouting rubbish about how he was the best quidditch player of all time and all the scouting agents were here for him.  
I was sat with Ginny in front of the black lake, just relaxing for the first time after the war, when suddenly we heard obnoxious giggling, I turned my head towards Ginny and we both said "Boot."  
"Speak of the devil." I muttered under my breath. We both turned our heads to see Boot walking down with a Ravenclaw girl clutching to his arm and laughing and batting her eyelashes so much I was surprised she hadn't poked herself in the eye yet. I could see his teammates following him like he was a king.  
I tried my best not to laugh, Terry Boot was an average quidditch player at best, if even that. As well as thinking he was an exceptional quidditch player, he thought that he was an Adonis, he winked at me and I rolled my eyes, see!  
I looked at Ginny and raised an eyebrow at her wondering look. She blinked before speaking slowly "He does realise he's not actually all that, Harry could whoop his ass, and I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be clever but they're fawning all over HIM." I laughed before gathering my books and Ginny did the same. I heard a cough behind me and Ginny and I turned around to see a condescending looking Marietta Edgecombe, one of the people I severely disliked, she started speaking "I couldn't help over hearing..." I snorted a very unladylike snort and looked at her "I bet you couldn't." She pretended she couldn't hear me and carried on looking at Ginny and speaking "You talking about Terry, like you could do any better."  
I couldn't help the laughter that overtook me. I saw approaching figures and turned towards Ginny "Here comes the cavalry." She chuckled and turned back towards Edgecombe to see Terry Boot and his 'entourage'.  
I watched as Terry and his 'friends' came to a stop before us, he tried to look down at me, but it was a mean feat seeing as he was 3 inches shorter than me, I had to give him credit for trying.  
By now a crowd had gathered around us and by looking at the majority of faces, it looked like everyone wanted someone to put Boot in his place. I raised my eyebrows silently asking him what the heck he wanted.  
He looked me up and down before giving an unimpressed snort, I laughed and looked at him stepping closer to him "Getting a bit big for your boots aren't you?" I heard titters across the crowd. I watched as he flushed red, before speaking in an angry tone "Jealous are we, I don't have time to spend with the likes of you". I smirked and spoke making Boot even more angry "Tut, tut Terry has nobody ever told you not to pick on those bigger than you?"  
I watched as he clenched his fist and stared at me before smirking at me, it looked wrong on his face "Obviously your parents never taught you how to respect a man."  
I bristled first because of the mention of my parents, and second because I could tell that in that over inflated ego of his he thought he was superior. I looked at him for a second before speaking in a deadly tone "Boot, I suggest that if you don't want your ass whooped you walk away now, before I lose my temper and hurt you."  
I watched as he looked me and his attempt at a smirk grew wider, "What's wrong Granger, you too chicken."  
I looked at him for a second before laughing out loud "Boot, I could beat you at anything with my eyes closed, and wandless. I watched as he looked at me before talking "I challenge you and any tarts you can get together to a game of quidditch with me and my boys."  
I watched as Ginny stifled her laughter and then looked at Boot for a second before whipping out her wand and making a binding agreement.  
I smirked before looking at Ginny "I can't wait until a 'bunch of girls' beat his ass."  
Day of the Quidditch match  
Hermione P.O.V  
I stared at the girls for a second : Ginny as seeker; Pansy and Daphne as beaters; Angelina, Katie and me as chasers and Hannah as Keeper. I grinned at them and told them what the girl spectators were going to be chanting. I smiled at them before telling them to come with me.  
They followed, all of them except for Ginny had confused looks on their faces. I came to a stop, told them to wait and spoke to Madame Hooch. I waited and beckoned the girls forward as the Ravenclaw team appeared. I watched As Boot came to a stop and looked at me "What's wrong Granger, you chickening out?"  
I smiled sweetly at him "Ha you wish Boot, I forgot to tell you something." He looked at me questioningly and I watched in satisfaction as his jaw drop when I told him "My uncle, I don't know if you've ever heard of him, he's called Vincent Zeus, he taught me everything I know."  
I clamped his jaw back into place and smiled "Don't want to catch flies, do we? See you on the pitch."  
The girls stared at me and Ginny was laughing. Pansy and Daphne looked at me "If you weren't a muggleborn, you would've been in Slytherin."  
I could tell that they were both thinking the same thing "I'm a muggleborn, doesn't mean I don't have magical blood in me."  
I heard our team name being called out and we flew out to chants of:  
Boot's getting to big for his boots  
Knock him, crush him, beat him  
Do whatever you have to do  
The girls and I laughed and cheered and I could see that most of the other three houses were on our side. We watched as they flew out to applause, and jeering which was louder than we had.  
We watched as Madame Hooch told us the same thing as she always did "I want a fair game" We nodded and flew to our positions, the Ravenclaws were in for it.  
Spectator's P.O.V  
The game had been going on for a while and I could tell that the Ravenclaws were getting frustrated. We were all standing up and we watched as Abbot stopped the quaffle that Smith had tried to get past her and threw it to Johnson, and we watched as she faced Bell and suddenly flew forward and instead of passing it to Bell she threw it below her, where we all spotted Granger who raced forward and shot it straight past Cormer. We all cheered loudly the Girls were winning 200 - 90.  
The atmosphere got even more deafening as Weasley spotted the snitch, we watched as she raced forward the wind not a problem, she flew past Boot who was trying to get the snitch and we all leaned forwards as she did. It was silent for a while as her hand reached for the snitch and grasped it, as she held it up in the air, the stands were alive once again roaring with victory.  
We watched as the girls celebrated in the air and laughed, what no one expected was the bludger headed towards the girls.  
Hermione P.O.V  
I watched in barely contained excitement as Ginny's hand reached for the Snitch. Harry better watch his spot, Ginny might replace him on the team. I screamed and pumped my fist in the air as Ginny held up the snitch.  
I looked over to where the scouts were and grinned waving hi. I smiled as they all gave me a thumbs up.  
She flew up to us holding the snitch and we were cheering, when I heard a shout, I turned my head towards the audience when everything went black.  
Hermione P.O.V  
I groaned and my hand went straight to my head which had a faint throbbing pain, it was wrapped in bandages. I looked at the people sat next to me, they had looks of relief on their faces  
"What the hell happened?" I asked my voice hoarse. Ginny gave me some water before explaining that Boot was angry that we had upstaged him and grabbed a bat of his teammate and aimed a bludger at me.  
God that boy has issues I thought.  
Harry looked at me before saying "Do you think you're up to listening to what the scouts have to say." I smiled secretly this was going to be good and nodded my head, they helped me get up "Woah" I said touching my head before going to get changed.  
We watched as a scout came to the podium, looked at me and then began speaking  
"What we saw today was an excellent game from both sides, but unfortunately for the boys team we also choose our players based on their people skills, and aiming a bludger at my... at an opposing player is not the way to go." I looked around as people glared at him and then the scout started talking "Many of you may not know that even though we are scouts of different teams most of us are the best of friends and Miss Granger is my goddaughter" I heard shocked gasps and smiled as Uncle Patterson carried on speaking "so I'm afraid you boys won't be getting an offer from me anytime soon."  
I smiled at him and he raised his hands and clapped for a good game and others followed.  
Later On  
Hermione P.O.V  
I could see most of the scouts wanted Ginny and were betting on who would get her but I knew she was going to pick the HolyHead Harpies.  
Uncle Patterson handed me a drink and put his arm around my shoulder "Kid are you sure you don't want to be on your godfather's team." I chuckled "Sorry uncle but you know if I pick you then as well as these lot, uncle Vince is going to upset."  
He smiled before ruffling my hair and going to replay the 'bad news' to the rest of them.  
I heard a voice shout "Nice game, Granger." I turned around to see Wood. I smiled and raised my drink in thanks.  
I grinned as I heard from Ginny that Boot had been expelled, this was going to be a good year I thought.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't get what I meant by "I'm a muggleborn, doesn't mean I don't have magical blood in me." It means that she has ancestors who are/were muggleborn wizards and witches.


End file.
